If I Spent It All with You
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: AJ spends WrestleMania week with a crew filming her every move. What started out fun turns into a drag, how can Dolph Ziggler help her out? Dolph/AJ...Three-shot...*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people in this story. The characters belong to the WWE, and the real people own themselves. This is pure fluff so no age requirement. Read away!**

* * *

A/N: Anyways, I wanted to do a Dolph/AJ one-shot kind of revolving around her WrestleMania diary because how cute was that freaking diary, and thanks, WWE, for implying that Dolph and AJ sleep in the same bed by, you know, putting them on a freaking bed! Anyways, this one-shot turned into a two-shot, so this is part one.

I hope you enjoy, it's so fluffy you should probably eat some cotton candy while reading it, just to add onto the sweetness. If you want to leave a review and tell me what you think, go right ahead, I'd love it if you did. If you hate it and want to be brutal, I welcome that too. :)

* * *

Despite sleeping next to each other, time during WrestleMania week was at a premium. There were signings, and radio row, events, and AJ's diary. She would have to wake up at 3, he wouldn't have to wake up until 7, and they had yet to really have any joint appearances. So they would kiss goodnight, go to sleep exhausted then wake up at different times, go about their day, and that then repeat it the next day.

So when they finally got a moment together (not alone, mind you, as they were sitting in the car with a photographer, a camera man, a reporter, and a handler), she curled up into his side reflexively, sighing just a little, just enough so he could hear and he smiled to himself. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to make out with her (hey, she was his girlfriend, he was more than allowed), but with all the other people in the car, it made him uncomfortable.

Yes, the Show-Off wasn't really into showing off.

She grabbed her phone and started typing something, her fingers moving quickly over the letters, and a second later, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at it, wondering who was texting him, when he saw it was the woman next to him. He glanced at her in confusion, but she just nodded towards the phone, a slight tilt that only he could have caught. He unlocked his phone and went to his messages.

_You look really handsome._

He smiled a little bit, no teeth, just lips quirked up at her as he began typing something back. She eagerly went to her phone when it buzzed its message, _You look amazing in that dress. Where the hell did that come from?_

She giggled, always loving the easy flirting between the two of them. Even before things became serious and real and all the wonderful things associated with that, there was always an easy undercurrent of attraction, a flirty look here and there, a suggestive comment, a double entendre. It built between them, so casually that one day it was just…there. They were just there, and together, and somehow it worked and fit.

They were opposites, that was as easy to tell as the weather looking outside a window. She was introverted, geeky, preferring to get lost in the world of comic books while he was extroverted, happy in a crowd, and into so much comedy she felt like she could quote any comedy special over the last 30 years. But they worked. They worked in a strange, wonderful way that let them keep their independence while still being committed to each other, and it was refreshing and strange and funny and happy, most of all happy.

_When I went shopping yesterday, which was horrible, but I saw this._

He complimented her all the time because he was that kind of guy. He noticed things. It was probably because he was more meticulous about looks than she was, but the noticing, the acknowledgement was a nice thing to take with her into a day. Knowing she looked okay, knowing she looked good enough for this man, this beautiful man to compliment her, it propped her up in ways she didn't know she wanted.

_I'm glad you did._

She curled into his side even further, taking a moment to just take him in. He always smelled good, and the scent had become kind of an aromatherapy for her. When she took in his scent, she was with him, and when she was with him, she could drop any façade and just be, and just sit, and just not be what everyone thought she had to be. Sometimes she wasn't perky or giggly or awkward, sometimes she was just there, and knowing she could be that person around him was enough to make her want to fall asleep right there.

_Thanks, I missed you._

_I missed you too._

It was a simple phrase, not even something romantic or anything, but it was enough to make her stop with the texts and wrap her arms around his waist, holding onto him tightly as his warm pulled her in protectively. "You guys look like you haven't seen each other in years," John, her reporter said, "don't you two share a room?"

"Time is scarce these days," Dolph answered for her because her eyes were closed and she was on the verge of taking a cat nap. His voice was floating above her somewhere, and she felt content and safe enough to maybe catch a few. "I'm almost hoping there's some traffic so we can really catch up."

She smiled, still not opening her eyes, but just at how romantic he could be without even trying. That was another surprising thing she found when she started to fall for him. He said romantic things without them being meant as romantic. She unconsciously searched for his hand, probably making a fool out of herself in the process (she was praying she didn't accidentally grab anything else, the WWE Universe didn't need to see _that_), but he seemed to anticipate her move and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together, making her content smile downright pleased.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Her, her, and more her," Dolph told them, and that pleased smile, yup, it turned right around into a grin.

"He should be mad at me because I woke him up at 5 this morning because I didn't realize he was on the second shift," AJ said, her eyes still closed, but she wasn't going to sleep knowing that Dolph was here and with her.

"Then she has to go and tell the whole world about it," Dolph joked, and AJ giggled a little bit. "But really, the rest of the day, it's her, we're doing the reading challenge, and tonight, we don't have anything else, so we're just going to hang out."

"Would you mind if we get pictures of that?" Rich, the photographer wondered.

"Of us in our hotel room?" Dolph asked slowly. "Sorry, guys, but those photographs are ones you have to pay for."

"Hush," AJ said, squeezing his hand tightly.

"What?" Dolph laughed, "I'm preserving your modesty over here."

"No, just hanging out, you know, what you guys do to wind down, would that be okay?"

"Babe?" Dolph asked.

"It's fine," AJ said, quieting down again as everyone in the car took a moment to pause. AJ let the silence of the car roll over her and before she knew it, she was dozing. It was only for a few short minutes before Dolph was gently shaking her shoulder awake.

"Come on, no rest for the wicked, remember?"

Her entire life felt like it was being served on a silver platter.

She was in her relaxation clothes, sweats, a Pokemon t-shirt, and striped socks, and she was lying on her bed reading a comic book, all of which was not unusual. Nor was it unusual to have Dolph at the end of the bed in one of his signature hoodies and sweats, texting or doing something on his phone. What was unusual was the photographer taking pictures of them as they tried to act happy-go-lucky. What was unusual was being told how to act when she was trying to hang out with her boyfriend.

When they were finally left alone, she put her comic book on the nightstand next to her, turned off the light, and crawled down to the end of the bed, flopping her body down next to Dolph's. He continued to look at his phone, even when she gave a slight noise to get his attention. He only reached out and ruffled her hair, and she pouted.

"I hate having them around," she admitted because he would listen. And he did as he put his phone down, and she wondered briefly what or whom he was texting. "Who are you talking to?"

"My girlfriend in the lobby waiting for me," he answered in deadpan and she groaned and turned on her back.

"Can you tell her to wait like ten minutes so I can vent to you?" AJ looked over at him. There was still one light on in the room so it gave him this hazy glow, almost as if she were looking at him through a soft lens.

"I mean, I _guess_ I could, but she's _kind of_ pushy," Dolph said, scrunching up half his mouth. He pushed his phone to the side a little and emulated AJ's dead fish impression. "So who do you hate?"

"I don't hate _them_ as individuals, but I'm tired of the cameras. I'm tired of them following me, I'm tired of reliving things I didn't want to relive. I'm tired of them following us around, making us pose like we're…I don't know, animals."

"What kind of animals do people make pose?" he asked her, but he leaned over and kissed her. "Look, they're not here the rest of the night, and they won't be around Saturday night and—"

"How do you know they won't be around Saturday night?" AJ asked.

"Because we're not doing anything after our signing, and the Hall of Fame ceremony will have already started and everything."

"Must you bring that up?" she buried her face into the bed, "I really wanted to see Trish get inducted, and now I can't. I mean, sure, I got to talk to her, but it wasn't the same, you know."

"No, I get it, I would have loved to have seen Mick and Bruno get inducted, but it'll be okay," he reached his hand out to rub her back. After Sunday, they won't be around, and we can just go back to hating each other and not being together as a couple."

"Oh, so you mean the farce will finally be over?" she asked him.

"Until Raw, then we'll have to pretend again."

"Can we pretend right now?" she asked lightly.

He leaned over and kissed her, "Pretending is fun. So…now that I got that kiss out of the way, would you hate me terribly if I went out?"

"With your girlfriend?" AJ asked.

"Yes, with the girlfriend," Dolph nodded. "Don't worry, she'll have me home by morning. I'll sneak in here, nobody will be the wiser."

"What's she look like?"

"Short, brown hair, pretty fit, but like not as fit as me," Dolph told her, "and like, not great-looking, but like, I'd guess good genes run in the family, has an older brother who is just smoking hot."

"What's her name so I can introduce myself?"

"Briley," Dolph said. "I was going to go to a comedy club…I figured you'd want to go to bed early…"

"Briley, huh? Sounds pretty," AJ said with a sigh, "well, I suppose you can go, but don't stay out too late."

"You're the best, babe, you going to bed early?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try," she told him. "I'm exhausted after the day we had, I just need to unwind, order room service, and do nothing, but you have fun, and you see all the great comedy acts that you can and—"

"I just want to let you know my ex is going to be there?"

"Nikki?" AJ wondered, not concerned about her. She was with John Cena now, and while Nikki was catty to her from time to time, muttering unnecessary remarks as she passed, AJ believed it stemmed from AJ's storyline with John and not any lingering jealousy of her being with Dolph now. "I didn't take her for one with a sense of humor."

"Ouch, burn," Dolph told her, "but no, um, Amy…she's performing and yeah…you're cool with that."

"As long as you don't get too athletic with her," AJ told him and he moaned and fell on top of her, burying his face in her neck. She took a second to rub the nape of his neck. "I kind of wish I hadn't agreed to this diary now. I feel like I'm on display, and now they're dragging you and E into it, but more so you, I mean, this is our hotel room."

"I know," he told her, his breath warm against her neck. "It's okay though."

"You keep saying that."

"Well, all the important stuff still goes on behind closed doors."

"Pervert," she kidded with him.

"I am not," he pulled away and looked down at her. "I promise, I'll take your mind off of them."

"How?" she asked. "By what means?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and everything. I know I said this would be a two-shot, but let's shoot for a three-shot, shall we? Anyways, enjoy, and reviews would be lovely, thank you! :)

* * *

Another morning, another day where she had to get up, but at least this morning Dolph had to get up with her. Another day where she had to deal with her stupid diary that was becoming so tedious that she wanted to grab their cameras and throw them out of moving vehicles. She allowed herself a small moment of rebellion by not getting out of bed until her alarm went off three times after hitting the snooze button twice.

"Are you getting up?" Dolph asked blearily from his spot next to her.

"Are _you_?" she asked angrily, and while she normally didn't try to be testy, she was this morning. She was tired of reliving her life for the cameras. She was tired of drudging up old memories and inviting pity into her life. She was tired of people following her all the time. She looked at Dolph again, ready to do something with his hair, maybe rip out a few locks of it, but he was actually smiling, and she wanted to punch him in the mouth now. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're so angry," he told her and yes, maybe she could knock out one of those perfect teeth of his. His stupid, white, perfectly straight teeth.

"I'm not angry."

Dolph opened one eye to peer up at her. Their drapes were still pulled closed, but there was a strip of light that illuminated the room enough for him to see her. "You're very angry, I can tell," he told her matter-of-factly. "Why are you angry, you can tell me."

"Because I get to go to Madison Square Garden later and relive the time I went to WrestleMania, and I get to reflect and everything. Why did I agree to this? Why did I let them in? I don't even like letting you in," she told him, but that wasn't true. At this point, Dolph knew more about her than anyone in the history of ever. He was just the kind of person you wanted to spill all your secrets too, damn him for that.

Dolph reached out and started rubbing her thigh, not to arouse her, although his touch always did send a shivering sensation throughout her body. This was meant to comfort her and he turned so he was laying on his side, both eyes looking up at her. She huffed and sat there, arms folded and tried to ignore his touch, but it was increasingly difficult when he squeezed her knee every now and then.

"What are you going to talk about?" he asked her, which wasn't what she expected him to say, and so she turned and looked down at him. Her hair was messy and frizzy and in the way, but she just brushed it behind his ears. His hair was the same way, but she liked it messy, it made him look silly and cute.

"When I went to WrestleMania XX with my dad," AJ admitted, finding her body slowly sliding down until she was only just barely sitting up, her back against the headboard as Dolph shifted so he could see her.

"What was that like?"

"Fun, so much fun," AJ smiled, more to herself than to her boyfriend. "I had a blast."

"That's a good memory then," he told her, "that's the year I signed with the company, it was a few months after WrestleMania, I went to OVW and everything. I had been training before that. I remember watching it, thinking I was going to be there someday soon."

"I thought the same thing," she slid down even more so she was facing him. "I saw that ring, and I told my dad that was where I was going to be. He felt so bad though, he felt so bad because our seats were so terrible, but he worked so hard for them."

"Your dad is awesome for that."

"I think so too. He's going to like you," AJ said, running her hand down his cheek. "Of course, he won't think you're good enough, he'll interrogate you then talk about you in Spanish so you won't understand, but then he'll like you."

Dolph laughed and sat up. "Okay, so I guess we have to get going?"

"I'm glad we get to do stuff together for now."

"Me too," he told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek because he always said no kissing before he brushed his teeth. He got out of bed and she watched him pad across the room and into the bathroom. Today was going to be another long day, and she didn't relish in it, but this was her week for now. Tomorrow, it would culminate in the biggest show, but for now, she just had to go through the motions.

The interview went well. Having Dolph there was always nice, even if Big E was between the both of them. His presence made the cameras a little easier to bear. But when the interview was over, and she had to go visit Madison Square Garden, she felt the overwhelming pressure to be something and someone she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be the girl whose life was an open book. She wanted to be the girl who hid behind comic books.

She sat in the car that was going to take her when the door opened and her boyfriend slipped inside, "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm going to Madison Square Garden, not the hotel."

"I know," he told her, slipping his hand into hers, nodding at the crew sitting across from them. Dolph always looked more at ease in front of the cameras, like he really belonged there. When she started wrestling, that was the thing she kind of feared the most, the cameras, not even the live people, that was fine, but the cameras that would be broadcasting her face to other faces, faces she couldn't see.

"So—"

"I want to be with my girlfriend, sue me, I've got tons of cash," he told her. She smiled shyly at him. He always knew what to do with her before she even knew what to do with herself.

When she sat there, talking to the camera, she was really just talking to Dolph, who was right there, sitting across the aisle, right behind the camera filming her, and she just talked to him, just talked about her experiences, knowing he would listen, that he was listening. And the interview flew by, and they were telling her she did a great job, and her boyfriend sat next to her and held her hand because he saw the little things, he heard the way her voice broke slightly, and he saw the way she quickly blinked back watery eyes.

Dolph rested his head on her shoulder, "So did you cheer for Cena or did you hate him?"

"You can't judge me," she told him.

"Oh God, was my girlfriend a Cena super fan?" Dolph groaned as AJ reached up to run her hand through his hair. Unfortunately, there was so much product in it that it didn't exactly go as planned and she was instead forced to wipe her hand on the back of a chair and simply press her hand to his shoulder as he laughed at her attempt to play with his hair. "I may have to think this entire relationship if I find out y girlfriend, the woman I love actually loved Cena before me."

"I wasn't in love with him!"

"My entire existence is being called into question," he lamented. "My girlfriend had a crush on John Cena!"

"I did not!" AJ giggled, feeling the tension of the filming melting away as she sat there.

"I bet you even had a John Cena shirt on," Dolph said, sounding like he was whimpering or something. She felt herself falling into a fit of laughter now, completely relaxed as she sat there with him, in those seats right at the very top, where everything below looked so small.

"I don't think he even had one at the time, I was wearing an Undertaker shirt."

"Oh, well, that changes things, he can have you."

"What? So you'll hate it if John Cena was my teenage crush, and I was 16 at the time—"

"Wouldn't you have been almost 17?" he asked, and that made her smile because it was a few days before her 17th birthday and for him to even be aware of that, well, it made her smile, even if he couldn't see it.

"I was still technically 16."

"And to think, you were going to kiss him…and Kane, wow, to think, you were sitting right around here, watching this show, and you were going to kiss two guys your teenage self saw wrestling. That's a trip. I bet your dad is so proud."

"Very funny," she told him, "and to think, my boyfriend just signed with the company, and was a nobody, but now he's about to become the World Champion."

"Not until Monday," he said, "I wish it could be tomorrow, can you just imagine 80,000 people just cheering me on, hoping I win?"

"I would love it too, but you're going to be the champion on Monday. I'm going to be dating the World Heavyweight champion. That's something I never thought I'd say. I'm the girlfriend of the World Heavyweight Champion."

"And I'm going to be the boyfriend of the Diva's champion," Dolph told her, "I like the sound of that. Mr. and Mrs. Champion. That'll be our new names."

"I like it, I like it," she told him with a laugh, "two kids make good, huh? We both wanted this from the time we were little, and look at us now, the company is putting itself on our shoulders, and we're going to run with it."

"You're damn straight we are," Dolph said, enthused now. "There's nothing stopping us. We're going to take it all, and we're going to be the best thing this company has ever seen, and we're going to do it every night."

"Sex every night, that's going to chafe," AJ told him as Dolph sat up and laughed, nearly doubling over. She loved when she could make him laugh because it felt like an accomplishment. He was so into comedy, so involved in that other world that when she could make him laugh, she felt proud of herself for being on par with all the other people who could make him laugh like that.

"I hope the camera people didn't catch that," he nodded to their crew who were actually taking a break so Dolph and AJ could have a moment.

"I don't think they'll publish that on the site, they already were pretty risqué putting us in the same bed together."

"On top of the sheets though, nothing happens on top of the sheets according to them. Nothing like what happened after I came back last night happens above the sheets."

She rolled her eyes. Yes, last night, he'd come back from hanging out with his brother, and they'd, well, they'd done some things she wasn't proud of so to speak, and yes, they had all taken place above the covers. She shoved at his shoulders a little. "Stop, you're going to embarrass the both of us."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, you feeling better?" he asked her genuinely, seeing again how his whole plan all along was to make her comfortable with sharing her entire world with a bunch of strangers. Underneath his cockiness, his jokes, his show-off persona, was someone who cared so deeply.

"Yeah, actually, I am. How do you do that?"

"My completely magnetic personality, something which John Cena doesn't have, thank you very much, just one more reason your 16 year old self should have had a crush on me."

"She would have if she'd known you, you would have been the cool, older man who just started wrestling. I would have hung out with you like a ring rat then used you to get into the business, and dumped your cute wiggly butt."

"Wow, now I know the agenda, get the Diva's title, dump me in real life, move onto bigger and better things, not that there are any…"

"Yes, that's my evil genius plan," she admitted. "We better head out, we've still got a lot to do today."

"Do we have to?" he asked, "I like sitting here with you. Does the real world have to exist?"

"Yes, it does," she told him, standing up and looking over at her film and photography crew.

Just one more day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and everything, everyone. They were very much appreciated. This is the last chapter, pretty fluffy, but hey, sometimes you need fluff. Hope you enjoy, if you want to leave a review, you can, and I will thank you. :)

* * *

"Hey, where you been?"

AJ looked up and gave Dolph a soft smile, tucking her hair behind her ears and shrugging slightly, "Just hanging out with some of the other divas, you know, the usual. It's weird to be so rooted for so long, but not really able to do much of anything because we're practically under house arrest."

"Yeah, it's like we have a week of no traveling, but it's not like we're relaxing," he said, opening up his arms to her. She came over, sinking into the couch, her leg tucked underneath her as she toed off her flip-flop and cuddled into his side. The cameras were mercifully not here, and wouldn't be around until their signing in a couple hours. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged herself to him.

"They were all getting ready for tonight," she said, and her voice could hardly contain the jealousy and sadness, not that she was necessarily trying very hard. "They looked beautiful of course. Layla had on this dress, I could never pull it off, but it was really pretty and Brie's dress was really nice too. None of them were really my style, but they all looked gorgeous."

"I'm sorry you can't go," he told her, feeling her tense against him before relaxing again. "I wish we didn't have the signing at the same time. I really feel like everyone should get the chance to go to the Hall of Fame if they want to, you know."

"It's okay," she said, though it was clear to both of them that it wasn't. "There's always next year, right? I mean, next year, maybe Lita gets inducted, and I get to see that, and I got to talk for a while with Trish, which was amazing, so it's not like I'm missing much."

"Babe, I love you, but you're not convincing right now," he told her, kissing the top of her head, "I just wish there was some way we could have gotten out of this signing. Do you think people would mind if E did it all by himself?"

"I don't mind meeting the fans, that's going to be the only saving grace for tonight," she told him. "I love meeting the fans, knowing that among them may be the next me, you know. Like I could be looking at someone who is going to be a future WWE Champion, World Champion, Diva's Champion, and I could be changing someone's life like when I met Lita when I was younger."

"That's a really positive outlook on it."

"I like to think so," she laughed. "You know what's really silly?"

"What?" he asked her.

"I actually brought the dress I bought months ago for the Hall of Fame. Isn't it stupid that I actually bought one months ago? I just saw it online, and it was too dressy for anything else, but I had to have it because I thought it was cute."

"Is that a subtle hint that I need to take you to fancier places?" he wondered, narrowing his eyes as he heard and felt her laughter. He grinned because he made her laugh when she was upset, but he kind of grinned every time he made her laugh because he loved making her laugh so much.

It was such a hallmark of their relationship. At the end of the day, their relationship was built on laughter, and he couldn't think of a better foundation. When he was sad or upset, she was there with a quip or a joke that instantly brightened him. Something he loved about her was her ability to laugh at even his corniest jokes. Sometimes he made a lame joke, and she would throw her head back and act like he was the next coming of Johnny Carson or Don Rickles.

"No, I just don't have much need for fancy dresses."

"Oh, I don't know, it might come up at some point."

"Not tonight," she told him, pulling away so she could look him in the face. She heaved a deep breath and gave him the bravest smile she could. "I should probably start getting ready for the signing. I feel gross from everything this morning, I think I'll just take a shower."

"Do you need help? If you're tired, you might fall and slip in the shower," he told her, giving her an innocent shrug that belied his not-so-innocent intentions. She looked at him for a moment, raised her eyebrow, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the couch. "Really? I mean, we did stuff last night, so…really?"

"It'll help take my mind off the fact that I should be getting ready for the Hall of Fame."

"Wow, sex to forget, I'm not sure if that's a good thing since it's not exactly like you want to have sex with me for me," he told her, "but on the other hand, I'd get laid, which is never a bad thing…"

"Do you want this or not?" she gestured towards herself. "I mean, you know there are so many guys who want a flat-chested short girl who can barely do her own makeup, and who's hair routine is blow dry and go."

"The saddest part of that is there _are _a lot of guys who want that when the woman in question is you, I'll take it upon myself to represent those guys so their love isn't in vain," he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her slim waist as they shuffled towards the bathroom. "I'm sure tonight will go great."

"I guess we'll see."

With the crowds of people waiting to me her, Dolph, and Big E, the cameras and video guys seemed to fade into oblivion. She felt more in her element here, among the fans than she did talking about herself to a camera. The people here wanted to see her, and she was grateful for that. There was always this lingering fear that they would open the session and nobody would want to come, but it was never the case, and she was always a little surprised by how many people wanted to see her.

"They like you better," Dolph leaned over to whisper to him. She subtly kicked him the ankle. They always joked that he was the "good-looking one," while she was the "other one," but whenever they were at something like this, he would always tell her they came for her, not for him. She knew it was a lie, but he saw her in a light nobody else saw her in, or at least nobody told her.

"Shut up," she whispered back to him as a girl came up to her, crying her eyes out already. AJ felt horrible and got up, going around the table to give her a hug. "Hey, what's your name?"

"I'm Abby," she sobbed as Dolph watched her, signing things idly as he watched his girlfriend comfort the young girl. AJ had a compassion in her that he couldn't get enough of, and it wasn't like all his ex-girlfriends were vapid, but none of them had AJ's warm heart. He could attribute it to how she was brought up, how thankful she was for the little things because she grew up with so little, but he had to believe that she was born with her good heart, and growing up only fed it like kindling to flames.

That's why he wanted tonight to be special for her.

"Abby, you don't have to cry," AJ said, "I love your shoes by the way, my favorite color Chucks."

AJ took some time to talk further with the girl, easing her tears before signing her things and sitting back next to her boyfriend. Dolph quickly reached under the table and gave her leg a squeeze. AJ glanced over at him, smiling softly, before she went back to signing autographs, bantering with the fans, and hopefully forgetting the ceremony that would be starting soon across town.

When the last autograph was signed, Dolph whisked AJ to the elevator, Big E following them, as they went down to their limo. "Hey," Dolph said before they got inside, "wait for a second, okay?"

"Alright," AJ said, standing on the sidewalk as Dolph grabbed something from inside the limo. She hadn't been aware he'd brought anything, but when he came back out, he was holding a garment bag. He gave it to her and she unzipped it. "Babe, this is my Hall of Fame dress."

"I know, there's a bathroom right over there, go put it on," he told her.

"What's going on, Dolph?"

"Would you just put the dress on?" he asked her. "I really want to see you in it."

"But—"

"Please?" he asked again, pouting at her. She sighed and nodded, walking to the bathroom, but not before glancing back at him every now and then, wondering just what he was up to now. Sometimes he planned these stupid surprises for her, and she loved him for it, but she hated not knowing what was going on.

She went into the bathroom, locking the door seeing as there was nobody else inside, and she didn't feel like changing with a toilet right next to her. She slipped out of her blue leopard print dress, and into the Hall of Fame dress. It was black and sleeveless with a high scoop neck with a triangle cut-out in the front (if she had cleavage, this was where it would have shown). It reached just to her knees, flaring out at the belted waist. It had a very vintage, classic feel to it, which was sort of her style, but was dressy enough for many occasions.

She grabbed her clothes and walked back out, Dolph, but no E waiting by the limo. "Wow," he told her, giving her the once over. "You look gorgeous, yeah, you're definitely not the other one tonight."

She blushed a little and looked down. "You really like it?"

"Yeah, and the Chucks look even hotter with you in that dress," he said, "come on, let's go so we won't be late."

"But where's E?"

"I arranged another ride for him, come on," Dolph pulled her into the limo, and she sat down next to him, wondering just what was going on and where he was taking her. The limo started to move, so they were obviously going somewhere. It couldn't be the Hall of Fame because it already started.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked. "We're like under quarantine, we're really not supposed to go off without someone knowing where we are."

"We're not," he said as their hotel loomed over them.

"The hotel? I don't understand, why am I dressed up to go back to our room?"

"Because we're not going back to our room," he responded as they pulled up to the front of the hotel. "What you failed to realize is that they have a really nice restaurant here, and I'm taking you for a private, very special dinner."

"Oh, baby," she softened as the door opened and he helped her out of the limo. She took his hand as they walked in. There was a steakhouse in the restaurant, and they headed for that. Apparently, they were expected because they were brought into a private dining room immediately. AJ gazed lovingly at her boyfriend until she saw the big screen TV set up in the room as well. "Dolph…"

Dolph grabbed the remote and turned it on. "Yes, looks like we haven't missed her," he told her, and she looked even more confused before she turned to the screen.

"Oh my God…"

"I pulled a few strings, and got the feed for the closed circuit television they're using backstage at the show, don't ask me how I did it or how much I may or may not have had to pay for it, just go with it," he told her, pulling her over to the table where two seats were next to each other facing the TV. "Come on, it looks like Trish is going to be next. I was hoping we'd get here in time for Trish, thank you for going so long whoever's been in inducted so far, which is Mick Foley it looks like, thanks Mick."

"You didn't have to do this," she told him. "You really didn't have to do this."

"No, I didn't," he told her.

"But you did anyways."

"I love you," he shrugged carelessly, "and because you couldn't be where you wanted to be, I brought it to you. Plus, all week you've had your life invaded, had to put your feelings on display when you hate that, had to talk about things that still sting, I wanted one night where you could just be you, not zoo animal AJ."

"And not a single camera here to take a picture or video of this moment."

"Nope, not a single one. Now come on, let's watch Trish Stratus get inducted."

"Thank you."

THE END


End file.
